You are an Uchiha? I like you That's not possible!
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Another Artsist becames a member of the Akatsuki but she is an uchiha and Deidara begins having feeling for her?Something is wrong here.
1. Chapter 1

**Μ****arian:Hey guys!Here I'm this time with a Deidara love story!**

**Deidara: A story about me huh?Cool hm.**

**Marian:*nods.*Yeah alright here is the info of the character: Name:Katsumi Uchiha.**

**Age:19**

**Past:She went missing one week before the massacrase knew where she was for 7 is a misssing nin she can control people bodies and thoughts by playing the violin while the real person is trapped inside a genjutsu that shows you your worst fear coming has activate the Mangekyo sharingan.**

**Hobbies:Playing the violin,watching the moon and fireworks and singing.**

**Friends:Everone in the Akatsuki expect Hidan,Kakuzu ,and Tobi.**

**Enemies:Hidan,Kakuzu and Tobi.**

**Family:Itachi and Sasuke-cousins.**

**Other: She can read peoples greatest fear is dying a lonely death.**

**Marian:That's her info!On the story! **

**You are an Uchiha? And I like you? That's not possible!**

The Akatsuki was busy with missions as usual only 4 people where left in the ,Deidara,Sasori and Itachi.

Deidara was bored making small birds of clay and explode them,Sasori was making puppets and Itachi…where was Itachi?

Speak of the devil he came to the room.

"Deidara-san." He said.

"What do you want un?" The blonde haired asked.

"Leader-sama has called you to his office." Itachi calmly answered.

"At last a mission for me!Un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Be quiet brat I'm trying to focus here. " Sasori spoke for first time.

"Whatever you say Danna un." Deidara headed towards Pein's office.

He heard footsteps behind turned to see Itachi.

"Why are you following me un?" The artist asked the weasel.

Itachi just ignored him and walked past him making the blonde angry.

"Hey!I'm talking to you un!"

Still no response from the Uchiha.

'Oh leave it he will continue ignoring me Uchiha.' Deidara thought.

Finally he is in front of their leader's office.

"You called me Leader-san?" (I have no idea what Deidara calls him.)

"Yes I have an mission for you and Itachi."Pein replied.

All of the happiness that Deidara had of going to a mission was ruined.

"Why with him of all of people? Can't I go with Sasori-no-Danna instead un?" Deidara whined.

"Because I have another mission for Sasori and Itachi is needed for this mission."Pein stated.

Deidara groaned.

"Now for the details.I want you to find Katsumi Ishida and make her to join the has a really useful lives at the outside of the Land of fire.I want you to be back at 6 days the are dismissed." Pein explained.

Itachi blinked a little.

"Great I have another mission with the cold emotionless freak." Deidara said sarcastically.

Itachi glared at him with the famous Uchiha glare.

"We are leaving at the dawn don't be late."The weasel said before disappearing in the shadows.

**After 3 days at the land of fire.**

"At last we are here!" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi headed towards their targets house.

A beautiful melody came from the house.

They went closer to see who was playing.

A beautiful girl was playing a violin she had long black hair that flowed at every move and her eyes were closed deep focused to what she was doing.

'That melody is so sad yet so looks like the goddess of music.' Deidara thought as the girl continued playing.

She still hadn't notice them or so they thought.

Deidara without noticing moved towards the girl.

She turned to face him and smiled "Did you like my music Deidara-san?Itachi-kun?"

"How do you know our names?Un?" Deidara wondered.

"Hm oh I can read your mind.I'm Uchiha Katsumi by the way nice to meet you Deidara-san."She bowed she stood up and smirked "Long time no see Itachi."She flashed her sharingan.

Deidara was shocked.

'She is an uchiha but…but she is an artist a good one at that and she is beautiful how she is related to that bastard Itachi? '

_**The end.**_

**Marian: So what do you think?**

**Deidara:I bet they loved un!**

**Marian:Thanks Dei!Oh and guys don't forget to review!Plz!**

**Dei:Cya in the next chapter yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian:Bored to write a description.I don't won the story please.**

"So what sends you here? I suppose that my cousin suddenly missed me and came with his friend two see not. So what do you want?" Katsumi asked the two.

"You are are here to make you join the Akatsuki. That's our mission, yeah!"Deidara answered her.

Katsumi looked amused "Oh?The famous Akatsuki wants me to join them what an honor for a girl like me."She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hn so you accept?" Itachi spoke for the first hoped that she will join them.

She put her hand at her chin thinking "Well no…"

Deidara's expression saddened a little he wanted her to join it seemed they would get along but now they have to kill her.

"…Way I'm gonna lose this opportunity. I accept ." She smiled ta them.

Deidara looked at her surprised 'She accepted!Another artist in the Akatsuki!Yeah!' he did his own imaginary victory dance.

Katsumi giggled at Deidara's expression as emotions changed from surprise to confusion and at the end happiness.

'Aww he is cute.' She thought.

Itachi's voice brought her back to earth.

"Great we are leaving immediately" The weasel announced.

Both artists groaned.

"Why are we leaving so soon?." The girl questioned.

"Yeah why un?" Deidara agreed with her.

"Because Leader-sama told us to be back at 2 days and the trip by foot is at least 2 we got to hurry." The older sharingan user explained.

Katsumi sighed "It can't be helped then. I'm getting my things and we are leaving."

The other two took her belongings and was back after 5 minutes.

"I'm ready let's go." She said.

They traveled by foot for eight hours straight.

"Why don't we ride two of my birds? I'm tired of walking un." The blonde whined.

Itachi glared at him but Katsumi nodded "I think we should follow his advice Itachi we will be there faster than if we continue walking."

Itachi sighed but nodded.

Deidara's hand took some clay and started making two birds from small they became huge.

"Wow how did you do that? It looks really good." The younger uchiha said.

"Thank you 's my ability.I'm glad someone liked my art unlike someone else."He glared at Itachi.

"But I'lll show you the best part of my art later." Deidara smirked and hopped at the bird giving his hand for her to take it.

She hesitated at first.

"Come on I don't bite un." The blonde said trying to encouraged her.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand so both of them were at the bird.

Meanwhile Itachi was waiting for them.

"Now we can go." The weasel started saying before he could finish they were already at the air.

Deidara smiled he had missed it flying in the sky with the air gently touching his face. Suddenly he felt tow arms around turned to see Katsumi clinging into him for dear life.

He blushed slightly. "Um are you ok un?" he asked.

"Deidara-san you are going way too fast ." Katsumi replied afraid.

"Is that your first time flying?un?" He asked .

"No actually the second but still…." The black haired girl answered.

It was getting dark.

Deidara looked ahead of them Itachi was way away from them.

"Damn Itachi! He muttered.

Then the blonde remember something.

"Hey Katsumi-san I still didn't show you the best part of my art do you wanna see it now un?"

The girl nodded .

Deidara made four small butterflies.

"Are you ready un?"

'Yes."

Deidara smirked as he felt the familiar adrenaline.

"Katsu!" He exclaimed and the two of the butterflies became fireworks.

Katsumi eye s widened.

"What do you think yeah?" The bomber asked her.

"It was fantastic! I love fireworks!" She exclaimed smilling forgetting all of her previous fears.

Deidara smiled and said "Katsu!" and the other two butterflies exploded as well.

"It's really beautiful." Katsumi whispered.

Deidara nodded.

They looked ta the fireworks until Itachi spoke "We are here."

The artist glared at him 'Way to ruin the moment damn you Itachi/un!'They thought together.

**The end.**

**Marian:That was the second chapter!What do you think?Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

They entered to the Akatsuki looked around it looked like an normal house instead of a place s-rank missing would live but who cares.

They knocked the door of Pain's office.

"Come in." A deep voice said.

They went in to see their Leader.

"Leader-sama we are here with Katsumi Ishida as you requested. "Itachi said and bowed.

"Katsumi Ishida we took you because we want you to become a member of the Akatsuki do you accept?" Pain asked her looking at her with his rinnegan eyes.

"Cut that crap!I have already accepted oh 'great leader-sama' and my name is Katsumi Uchiha for your information." Katsumi said.

Pain's eyes twitched but he chooses it to ignore it for now.

"Ok then Katsumi Uchiha we are gonna test your abilities. Follow me."Pain stood up and started walking. They passed many rooms until they were at their destination.

Katsumi saw many people one of them was wearing an orange mask, another one had gray hair and pink eyes 'Hahaha! He has pink eyes!' She thought but continue seeing the other people around her, the next one had green eyes and was wearing a mask, next to him was a blue man 'Ok weird…' after him was a half white and black man who looked like a plant 'Ok that's even weirder….',a redheaded was after the plant man and at last a blue haired woman with an white origami flower at her hair.

**Katsumi's pov.**

"Members of the Akatsuki that's Katsumi Uchiha we are gonna test her abilities to see if she is good enough to be in the please come here you are gonna fight her." Pain explained.

The pink eyes man came toward us.

"Why I have to fight this little bitch?Can't anoyne else fight her!" He whined.

My eyes twitched

"No Hidan you are the only one who can fight her cause you are immortal." Pain answered.

"Damn it! At least this bitch is beautiful she will be good sacrifice for Lord Jashin .Now let's finish this." He went to battle stance.

"First I'm not a bitch you are an freaking idiot! And second I'm gonna kick your ass!" I said as activated my sharingan.

"Now you are gonna get it you bitch!" Hidan attacked at me with his scythe.

I dodged easily. I good read all of his moves. 'Heh this one is gonna be easy.' I thought .

"That was your turn now it's mine." I made a shadow clone that started playing the violin as I attacked him with a taijutsu combo.

"What the freaking hell? Do you think you can win me by playing a little music?" Hidan joked.

I smirked at him "You'll see."

I made several hand signs and cried "Fire technique:Great fire ball! Technique " The fire ball hit the target.

I saw Hidan falling to his knees his hand in his head.

"What the fucking hell did you do to me?" He exclaimed.

"Just in time.I'm gonna finish this."I closed my eyes when I opened them I had the mankegyo sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" Black flames started going to Hidan and burn many parts of his body.

I would continue but Pain stepped in "That's enough are officially a member of the Akatsuki take Hidan and heal him." He ordered.

"You freaking bitch you are gonna pay for what you did to me!" Hidan cried.

I rolled my eyes.

The green eyed man took him away.

"Wow that was awesome un!Good job there Katsumi-chan!Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he walked towards me.

"Heh thanks Deidara-san."I smiled at him.

Then the man with the mask went to me and hugged me.

"Wow!Katsumi-chan is so cool!I'm Tobi!And Tobi is a good boy!" He said.

"Tobi-san can you get off me now?If you don't you aren't a good boy." I replied.

"Ok!Katsumi-chan!" He got off me.

"Um could you mind introducing me to the others?" I said to Deidara.

"Of course un!The blue one is Kisame."

Kisame grinned "Hello there."

"Zetsu."He pointed to the plant man.

"_Nice to meet you._**You did pretty good job with Hidan he deserved all that.**"They said.

"Thanks I guess…"

"Next is Sasori-no-danna!He is an artist like us un!"

Sasori glanced at me.

"Hn you could be a great puppet but Pain is gonna kill me if I make you one." Sasori said with a boring expression on his face .

"That's his way to say it's good to meet you un." Deidara explained.

I giggled "I see you are a puppeteer Sasori-san."

He nodded.

"And the last member is Konan."

"It's good to have another female in the organization."She said .

I nodded.

"Deidara ,Katsumi." Pain called us.

"Yes/un?"

"You are gonna be partners."

I smiled at Deidara and he smiled back at me.

"Katsumi here is your cloak." Pein handed me the cloak."

I nodded and took it.

"You are all dismissed. "The leader said and disappeared.

"Aren't you glad you are my partner un?"Deidara said.

"Yeah the most people here are freaks especially that Hidan and Tobi they are both really annoying." I replied.

"You bet un."He replied .

Then suddenly my left eye stated to hurt. I fell on my knees.

"What's going on un?" Deidara asked worried.

"Just the effects of the Amaterasu." I explained before I lost consciousness.

The end.

**Marian:That was chapter 3 yay!**

**Katsumi:*Smirk.*I totally kicked this bastards ass!**

**Marian:Yeah you did and as Zetsu said he how much I hate Hidan!Anyway please review!Pretty please?**

**Deidara:Don't worry Marian-chan!Of course they'll review!I'm sure hm.**

**Me:Thanks Dei-dei!See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter_

"_Just the effects of the Amaterasu." Katsumi explained and lost consciousness._

_End_

Deidara's pov

I asked Katsumi what's wrong. She answered me something about the effects of the Amaterasu and she fainted. She was about to fall to the ground. I caught her the last second.

"Katsumi Katsumi!What's wrong? Are you ok?Un!" I exclaimed.

She didn't respond.

I put my hand to her forehead.

My eyes widened 'She is burning!'

I took her in my arms bridal style and brought her to my room. I left her in my bed gently.

I ran outside panicked.

'What am I gonna do I have never treated an ill person damnnit!What should I do? What?' I was so focused in my thoughts that I didn't notice Itachi.

We both fell to the ground.

"Watch where you are going Deidara-san." Itachi said.

I glared at him "I don't have time for that now I have to take care of Katsumi!Un!"

"Did something happen to my cousin?"He went in front of me. Itachi asked.

"Yes she fainted and has a high fever, she said something about the effects of the Amaterasu, now move out of the way so I can help her!" I answered and pushed him away.

"Wait!" Itachi called.

I ignored him.

I went to the bathroom and took a towel.

I returned to my room and put it to her forehead.

I looked her closely her beautiful green eyes closed, her hair long black hair was in front of her face. I moved them away from her face gently and noticed that her breath was faster than before. She had a small blush at her cheeks that made her really cute.

'She looks like an angel. A true art.' I thought as I caressed her cheek and my finger moved to her lips.

I realized what I was doing and moved my hand away immediately. I blushed like mad.

'W-what am I doing? Why I thought she was an angel and a true art? Why I feel so nervous when I'm around her? Do I-I like her? Or maybe even love her? No that's not possible…right?' I thought and fell asleep holding her hand.

3rd person's pov

Unknown to them a figure was watching them from the looked at them and smiled slightly then changed to a smirk "I'm gonna tease him about that you are really lucky to have someone that really cares about you." And with that he disappeared in the darkness leaving the pair alone sleeping and a smile appeared at both of their faces.

**Nightmare **

**All of them were falling to darkness bodies hit the floor,her eyes widened at the sight."It's your turn now." A devious voice full of venom said and moved towards her.**

**Katsumi took a step back and the man one forward."Please…don't kill me…" Katsumi begged closing her eye afraid of what will happen next.**

"**It's too late for that." The man was ready to stab her when someone appeared in front of her and got hit blood fell on the ground and a scream was heard.**

**Katsumi opened her eyes and saw a familiar man standing in front of her. Her eyes widened "You!Why…Why?"**

**The stabbed man turned to face her and smiled at her "Because your life is more important to me than my go!Run!Save yourself!" He cried.**

"**No no! I can't leave you here." Tears were falling from her eyes.**

"**I will be alright .Go!"He ordered her again.**

**She hesitated at first but she was ready to left.**

"**Not so quickly!" The enemy exclaimed attacking her.**

"**You are my opponent." The blonde haired man said.**

**Katsumi took this chance to run away before she could leave she heard a thud.**

**She turned and saw something she never wanted to man she loved stood there shocked unavailable to move.**

**She put her hands at her face "No…no this can't be happening!" She cried as she looked at him . **

**He gave her a sad smile "Goodbye Katsumi." He whispered and passed out.**

**End of the nightmare**

"No!" She whispered-cried.

Her eyes softened in relief it was just a felt something touching her hand.

She turned to see a familiar blonde haired man holding her hand was asleep.

Then questions appeared in her mind .Where was she?What was going on?Why was Deidara sleeping next to her?"

"It seems you are awake." A monotone voice said.

She turned to see Itachi looking at her.

"Itachi? What's going on here? Where am I?" She asked the raven.

"You are at Deidara's-san room. It seems you fainted because of using the amaterasu and had a high fever." Itachi explained.

"Oh and how did I end up here?" Katsumi asked her cousin.

"Deidara-san carried you here."

She blushed.

"How long was I here?" She said.

"You were sleeping for two days .You was screaming in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" The older Uchiha questioned.

She nodded and frowned. "Yes I don't want to talk about it."

Someone knocked the door "Itachi are you here?" A male voice asked.

"Yes." Was Itachi's monotone reply.

The man opened the door and entered the room. It was Sasori.

"Oh Sasori-san hello." Katsumi greeted.

The red haired nodded "Itachi did you explained to her what happened?"

"Not completely. Why are you here anyway?" Itachi asked.

"The Leader has summoned you." Sasori explained.

"I'll see you later Katsumi." Itachi said and left.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"You know, that brat stayed with you the whole time." Sasori said breaking the silence.

"Deidara-san did?" Katsumi asked surprised.

"Yes he did and stayed with you until he fell asleep.I've got to inform the others that you are awake" The puppeteer answered.

Katsumi nodded. As soon as he left the room ,Katsumi's features softened she smiled at the blonde.

Her eyes drifted at the boy next to her he was holding her left hand tightly his long blonde hair covering half of his face and was sleeping peacefully.

'He looks different than before he seems more fragile and sweeter now.' She thought.

A small groan interrupted her from her thoughts she turned to see that the blonde was waking up.

"Good morning Deidara." She said softly.

He rubbed his eyes like a small child "Good morning Katsumi-chan hm ." Then he realized what he said and threw his arms around her.

"You are awake finally un! I was worried about you." The artist exclaimed.

She hugged him back and said "I'm sorry for making you worried -san explained to me what happened. Thank you for staying with me the whole time I was sick. It was really sweet of you." She smiled at the blonde.

Deidara scratched the back of his head blushing "It was nothing much un ..."

"Don't say that. It matters to me." She hen leaned and kissed his cheek.

He blushed.

"What was that for hm?" Deidara said.

"My way of expressing you my thanks." Katsumi said and left leaving Deidara there blushing.

His hand touched the place she had kissed him.

"You are welcome…" He whispered.

**Yay!New chapter!Sorry for not updating really sorry!I had been busy!Gomene!Well I hope you liked!Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Katsumi walked towards the kitchen to take something to eat it had been 2 days since she had eaten and boy she was hungry.

She found some curry and she decided to do that. She started the after some time she was finished.

Then Tobi entered the room "What are you making Katsumi-chan? It seems delicious!"

Katsumi smiled slightly at him "I'm making curry. Want some?" She offered.

"Sure!" Tobi exclaimed cheerfully jumping around.

"Here you go."Katsumi said as she handed him a plate full of curry.

Tobi took a bite of it and his face lightened well…more like his mask lightened.

"This is really delicious Katsumi-chan! « He said happily.

Then Deidara came in "What's up with all that noise hm? «Then he noticed Tobi"Tobi! What did you do this time un? «He questioned him. Then he noticed Katsumi he blushed slightly at the memory of the previous events.

"Tobi didn't do anything sempai!Tobi just tasted Katsumi-chan's delicious food!Sempai should try it as well!" The masked man answered.

Deidara muttered something under his breath but took a bite of the food. His eye widened slightly "This is really good un!" The blonde exclaimed as he ate hungrily.

Katsumi smiled at him.

Then a voice was heard out of nowhere startling Katsumi "Katsumi, Deidara you have a mission." It was Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san you scared me please don't sneak up like that next time."Katsumi pleaded as the plant man nodded.

"Come on Deidara-kun let's go!" Katsumi took his hand and led him to Pain's office.

She knocked the door and heard a faint 'Come in.' from the other side.

They entered to the room to see Pain reading some papers.

"Ah Katsumi, Deidara you are here.I have a mission for you two. «Pain said.

"What's our mission about?" Katsumi asked their Leader.

"You have to kill Yukimura Sanada he is a missing nin from the land of Mist,he is a thread for the Akatsuki. Our information says that he is at the Land of lighting at the moment.I expect you to finish this mission in less than 3 days. Understood?" The leader said .

"Yes Leader-sama. "Both of them bowed their heads.

"You'll leave tomorrow at the are dismissed." Pain announced and the partners left and headed towards their rooms.

Katsumi packed her things and lay to her bed thinking.

She was thinking about many things: The nightmare, how Deidara blushed when she kissed him and last that tomorrow she was gonna do her first mission as an Akatsuki member.

"I hope our first mission will be successful. «She muttered and she fall asleep.

**The next day**

It was 5 in the morning Tobi woke up and after some time he was bored .

"Hmm what should I do?" He muttered.

"Aha!I will wake up Sempai and Katsumi-chan for their mission!Yeah!That's it!" He said proud of himself he could think something like that.

He walked towards Deidara's room careful to not make any sound ,he walked inside and saw Deidara sleeping peacefully.

"Hehehe he is gonna love his wake up call." He laughed quietly.

He went towards him with a bottle of water in his left hand and throw all the water to Deidara's face.

Blonde's eyes widened being surprised by the glared at Tobi fuming .

"Tobi! What the hell un?"Deidara exclaimed angrily with a dark expression in on his face.

"Tobi is sorry sempai! Tobi just thought that he should wake up sempai and Katsumi-chan for their mission." Tobi whispered fearing for his life.

Deidara death glared him once more and went to wake up Katsumi so they could leave and start their mission.

He knocked the door of Katsumi's room when he got no answer he walked in the room to see Katsumi clinging in her sleep cutely.

'She looks cute but I have to wake her up.' He thought.

"Hey Katsumi-chan hm."He whispered and shook her a little.

No response "Katsumi-chan wake up un."He shook her once more and she started opening her eyes.

"Deidara?What do you want?"She muttered still sleepy.

"We've got to leave for our mission yeah ."Deidara explained to her.

"Oh."Katsumi said.

Silence.

"Um can you leave so I can change?" Katsumi asked him

Deidara turned red "S-sorry. «He said and left the room.

Katsumi changed to her normal attire and wear her new Akatsuki cloak and hat.

She walked out to see Deidara leaning in the door.

"Ready un?"He questioned.

She replied with a nod.

They left the Akatsuki base, they walked for hours meeting a few bandits here and there but that was nothing they couldn't handle.

After this long trip Katsumi was tired "Hey Deidara-kun can we rest for the day?We aren't far from the lighting country so I think we should rest now «She reasoned to the artist.

"You are right we see a hotel or something like that in our way we will stop un." The blonde answered.

"Ok!"She said happily at the thought they could finally rest.

After some minutes they found a small hot spring, it was small and cozy .

"That would work hm."Deidara muttered and entered to the hot spring being followed by Katsumi.

An old lady greeted them.

"How can I help you?"She asked.

"We want two rooms un."Deidara replied.

"I'm sorry but we don't have two rooms at the moment only one that work for you?" The old lady questioned looking at them.

They felt their faces warming.

"Um.."He looked at Katsumi awkwardly not sure what to say.

She blushed more than before but said "I guess we have no choice then."

"Ok then here you are." The lady handed Deidara the keys.

Katsumi thanked her and they went to see their room it was quite simply but ok there was only one problem it had only one bed.

The situation became even more awkward .

"You can sleep in the bed un."Deidara said .

"But then you will have to sleep in the floor that won't be fair…you can sleep in the bed too."She whispered blushing.

He blinked "You trust me enough to do that un?"

"Yeah but if you try anything on me you will get it."She warned him her sharingan changing to mankegyo daring him to do anything.

He nodded "Don't worry I won't un." He answered and took his cloak and then his shirt off.

"W-what are you d-doing Deidara-kun?"She asked blushing at the sight of his chest and abs.

"I'm changing isn't it obvious un"He said rolling his eyes and then saw her hiding her face in her hands embarrassed.

"Don't you like me like this hm? «He asked as he appeared behind her so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Um no .I mean yes! Ugh…"She exclaimed still blushing.

He chuckled and lay in the bed "Go and change so we can sleep un."

She nodded she had completely forgotten about sleeping after all that.

She went to the bathroom and came back with her pajamas.

She went and lay to the bed.

"Good night Deidara."She whispered .

"Good night un."Deidara said.

After some time she was asleep .

He looked at her 'She looks even more cuter when she is sleeping like an angel.'He thought as his hand went and stroked her hair gently.

"Sweet dreams un."He wished and kissed her he fall asleep.

After the kiss Katsumi was smiling in her sleep.

A man was watching them unknown to them.

"It's time for you to pay Akatsuki members and ask you about my brother."The voice said in a dark and deep down as he disappeared as the leaves flew in the sky.

**Oh who is that mysterious guy?Hmm you will see in the next chapters.**

**Anyway that chapter was cute don't you think? :) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Katsumi woke up by the light that was entering inside the room by the window.

She groaned not wanting to wake up and hugged the thing that was closest to her.

She blinked. What her head was resting on was really warm…weirdly warm…

She turned only to see our favourite blonde almost was he doing in her bed?

Then the memories of last night came back to her making her blush.

As she was deep in thought she didn't notice that the blonde had opened one of his blue eyes looking at her teasingly.

Suddenly Katsumi felt herself been hugged by who? Deidara of course!

She blushed like crazy trying to free herself from his grasp but with no result.

She sighed and tried to get comfortable with the fact that Deidara was hugging her and closed her eyes.

The clay artist smirked and then whispered in her ear flirty «Good morning K-a-t-s-u-m-i un." Making her shiver and blush "G-good m-morning D-Deidara-kun."She shuttered and mentally cursed herself for shuttering. Her shuttering only made Deidara smirk even more.

Then Katsumi remembered something Deidara was shirtless and he was hugging her.

'Oh God I think I'm gonna die.' She thought and stood up awkwardly.

Deidara noticed her problem "What's going on Katsumi-chan un?"He wondered and blinked at her with curiosity looking like a cute child.

"You still have to change."Katsumi said looking away shyly.

Deidara chuckled "Still shy as ever I see. «only to get a death glare in reply. He chuckled once more and then questioned "What are you doing still here un?" And then added teasingly "Do you want me to see me changing that much hm?"

She blushed ready to leave but then she remembered something and said "Oh and before I forget about it we have to dress as civilians so we don't stand out in the crowd."

"That's quite good idea un."Deidara nodded in agreeing.

"But I think it's better we use henge than change in civilians clothes you know yeah."He added.

Katsumi had to agree with that.

So they changed into their normal paid for their room well actually Katsumi forced Deidara to pay since he thought it will be best to leave like that and no pay anything for the room only to receive another death glare.

He sighed and paid the woman unhappily.

They walked out of the hot spring and then henged .

Deidara turned to a teenager with blonde hair and green eyes and Katsumi turned to a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

They passed many places then they decided that it was best to stop to eat something .

They saw a small and cozy dango shop.

Katsumi smiled happily she always loved dangos like her cousin did.

She dragged Deidara ordered some dangos and started eating only rolled his eyes as he remembered the last time he went to a dango shop with that annoying groaned.

Then decided to take the opportunity to find information about their target.

"Excuse me have you heard if Sanada Yukimura passed from here?"He asked the shopkeeper.

"Well yes he is one of our most popular costumers he is also named the tiger of fire anyway why do you ask?"He questioned raising an eyebrow .

Deidara tried to give an excuse "Well you see I have a message to give him and it's really important."Deidara answered.

The man nodded "I understand. I think he lives like one hour away from here ,you should be able to find him. He has brown hair and dark red eyes and carries two red spears everywhere he goes."

Deidar grinned that was easier that he expected "Thank you old man!"He waved and ran to Katsumi.

He touched her shoulder startling her"What do you want Deidara-kun?"

"We are leaving I find out about our target whereabouts yeah."Deidara said proud of himself.

"That's great!Let's go!"Katsumi exlciamed full of energy.

And they left the shop.

Unknown to them another man had heard their conversation and smirked.

Soon they reached the next city the suddenly they heard someone crying at them "Hey you two!"He called made them turn back to face him.

Deidara smirked he was the man they were looking for.

"My name is Yukimura Sanada!The tiger of fire!I heard you were searching about business do you have with me?"He introduced himself and asked the pair.

They revealed themselves.

"Well you could say we are here to kill you!"Katsumi exclaimed and attacked him with a fire technique.

He dodged and snorted "As if this type of technique would work on me."He didn't notice a smll bird flying next to him and when he noticed it was too late.

"KATSU!"Deidara exclaimed and an explosion appeared shocking their opponent.

He fall back in the ground hurt by the explosion.

Slowly Katsumi walked towards him and opened her eyes revealing the mankegyo sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi."She whispered blood falling from her right eye and soon Yukimura was pulled in his worst nightmare .He fainted and Katsumi finished him off with her raikiri.

She dusted the dust from her hand "Our job is done."

"Not so quickly."A voice said darkly.

They tuned to meet with a pair of sharingan eyes.

"I want you two to tell me about my is he?"Sasuke questioned them with a patient tone in his voice.

"Like we will tell you un."Deidara chuckled.

"No I won't betray Itachi's whereabouts Sasuke-kun but I think you should remember me."Katsumi said.

Sasuke blinked "I don't know you."He stated coldly.

Katsumi shook her head "But yes you do."She activated her sharingan "Does that ring a bell?"

Sasuke took a few steps as the realization hit him"No you can't be…you are dead!"He trailed.

Katsumi rolled her eyes "Yeah and if I'm dead then why am I talking to you?"

Sasuke shook his head"You are just an illusion anyway"he turned to Deidara"Where is my brother?"

Instead of replying the blonde ignored him made a bird of clay and hopped on to it.

"Come on Katsumi-chan let's go yeah!"He called her.

She nodded and turned one more time to her cousin "Well then until next time!"She jumped to the bird.

"Hey!What do you think you are doing?"Sasuke cried angrily.

Katsumi pretended to think about it"Hm how about going away from you?Yeah that will do."She smiled at him.

Making Sasuke even more furious he took a deep breath and said"Ok then I'm leaving for be beware we will meet each other soon enough."He said an disappeared in the shadows leaving the pair alone.

"Time to go back un."Deidara said.

The musician only nodded and soon they were flying in the sky.

Deidara felt soething leaning on his shoulder to see Katsumi sleeping.

He smiled a little 'She must be tired after using the Tsuk- oh whatever is that technique called!I will leave her sleep for now.'

After some hours they were back to the Akatsuki base.

Deidara lay Katsumi to her bed and was ready to leave but then took a step back and leaned to kiss her forehead "Sweet dreams Katsumi un."He wished and left.

**A long chapter hu?I hope you like it I worked hard on review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here is the new chapter of my Dei-dei love story!Hope you like it!**

_Deidara and Katsumi were alone in a beautiful field full of flowers in the colors of the rainbow they were acting as if there wasn't a care in the world they continued having fun until the night reached then Deidara all of sudden became serious and turned to her"Katsumi I want to tell you something hm."He started a little shyly. _

_Katsumi smiled at him «Go on! What do you want to tell me? «She asked him curious. Deidara took a deep breath and leaned closer to her and in a distance that their lips were almost touching _

_She was blushing "D-Deidara-kun? She managed to shutter._

_Then he whispered 'I love you, you are the one I will love forever.' And finally kissed her._

_The end_

Katsumi woke up blushing like a tomato, she blinked and this thought crossed her mind 'Why? Did I dream of Deidara-kun? And more importantly kissing me! 'She put her hands in her face still blushing and then someone entered her room

"Wake up fucking bitch!It's time for fucking breakfast!" I think all of you can guess who it the most prevented and crazy members of the Akatsuki Hidan!(Sorry if you like Hidan but it's true!)

The albino noticed her expression and smirked "Did you have a dirty dream bitch?"He asked only to be hit with one of her pillows.

"Go away! Leave my room you perv! "She stood up and cried then started throwing pillows at him.

He chuckled "So you really had one. «And looked her with a really big smirk on his face.

"Good bra by the way." He commented.

Katsumi started shaking "You perv!"

Suddenly someone knocked the door and two people entered the room "What's going on here Katsumi-chan un?" The blonde haired asked his partner.

"Deidara-kun and Itachi-kun!Thanks God you are here!Please just take this annoying and pervy person out of here!" She said to them as she went and hugged the closer one to her in this case Deidara.

He blushed when he noticed what she was wearing a short purple nightgown.

"What did you do to her Hidan? I don't believe you did or said something embarrassing to her right? Itachi said a murderous aura around him.

"Wow overprotective much! «Hidan exclaimed.

Itachi appeared behind Hidan and knocked him out with a simple move.

"Yay!Thanks!Itachi-kun!"She said and ran and hugged the older Uchiha.

He smiled slightly and ruffled her hair "Hn no problem. «He said and walked away .

Then after Itachi left Kakuzu entered and took Hidan remained two just looked at each other and blinked.

'Damn that Uchiha! He always gets the good parts in front of her Deidara thought ,he was feeling anger but he didn't know why then the realization hit him he was jealous.

'Me jealous of that bastard!No way that's not possible!He is only her cousin after all I don't have a reason to get jealous! 'He thought shaking his head.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Katsumi looking at him shyly.

Then after sometime he caught her looking at him, he smirked and raised an eyebrow "What's the matter Katsumi-chan un?You can stand looking away from me hm? "He asked slyly.

She blushed embarrassed that he caught her staring at him.

"No it's not that. Can you please leave the room so I can dress up?"She asked him acting as calm as possible.

He nodded and left.

When he closed the door behind him, she sighed and got dressed.

She opened the door and saw Deidara leaning towards the door "Ready un?"He asked her.

"Yeah let's go. «She nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

They saw an empty table.

"Hey!Where is the food?"Katsumi asked loudly.

Kisame blinked "What do you mean?You are the one who is supposed to make breakfast."He stated.

'Great,just great.'She thought and started making pancakes soon they wrere ready.

"Tobi smells something deliecious!"Tobi said as he walked in to the room.

When he noticed what she was making he cried "Pancakes! Tobi love pancakes!"

She giggled "Me too let's go and eat."She said and served the food.

All the members sat in their seats ,Katsumi sat between Itachi and Deidara.

"Itadakimatsu."They said and started eating.

"This is delicious Katsumi-chan hm!"Deidara smiled at her.

She only back in reply "Thanks Dei-dei-kun!"She whispered loud enough he could hear it and blushed unknown to them a certain Uchiha heard it as well and smirked.

**Ohh who heard it?Any ideas?Anyway plz review!**


End file.
